


EXO First Date/First Encounter

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: It's rated teen for language.





	EXO First Date/First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated teen for language.

Every morning was the same routine for Valeria. Out of bed, dressed for work, and a stop to her favorite cafe, The Break Room. It’d be a lie if she said she went for the coffee. Sure, the coffee was better than most coffee shops she entered, but there was something beyond that to lead her back time and again.

‘Today’s the day!’ She took a deep breath and with a sweaty palm, she touched the bar on the door. She pushed open the cafe door and the familiar ring of the bell. The smell of fresh coffee beans was the first thing to great her. She saw the young cafe store owner look over the espresso machine.

When his lips curved to the familiar smile, his eyes formed crescents. There it was. The reason behind her constant appearance. The man behind the espresso machine. Kim Minseok.

She sucked in a breath and made her way to the cashier who was also her best friend, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was playing with his apron that was disheveled and twisted. He looked up from his apron and grinned, “Ayeee, Val! You’re here early.” His eyes held an all too knowing glint in them. He looked over at his boss who stared at Valeria in a daze. “Hey boss, I think we’re almost out of whip.”

Valeria met Minseok’s eyes, but in a flash, he turned away. “I’ll get some.” He replies before he walked away.

Valeria let out a sigh as he disappeared through the staff only door. “I hate you.” She looked back at her snickering friend who was inserting the order she always got. Caramel macchiato with extra caramel.

“How is this? I’ll buy your drink for you today in apology.” He took out his card and swiped it.

“Today was supposed to be the day, Baek.”

“The day for what?” Minseok asked as he walked up behind Baekhyun with whip cream and a roll of receipt paper in hand.

Valeria’s voice caught in her throat.  _ All you have to do was talk to him. Come on, girl! Just open your mouth and don’t say anything-- _

“I think you’re really good looking”. 

_ Stupid.  _ She froze as she replayed the words she said. Minseok’s wide eyes reflected the shock she felt. Her brain was on full alert.  _ Run!  _ She backed away from the counter. Baekhyun’s mouth moved, but the words didn’t reach her brain. Next thing she knew, she was out the door and a block closer to work. 

 

When she made her way into work, her head was down. She maneuvered her way through the crowd of people that lead to the elevators and headed up the stairs. When the stair doors shut, she leaned against the concrete wall and let out a breath. Not only had she said something stupid, but she up and ran. She pressed her fingers to her temple as she squeezed her eyes shut.  _ Great going idiot. Now how are you supposed to go to his store again.  _ Her phone vibrated in her dress pocket. She reached for it to see Baekhyun’s name on the screen. When she opened the message, she rolled her eyes. 

_ Baekhyun: I think you’re really good looking! Shit, I’m dyin’🤣🤣🤣🤣 _

She exited the message and straightened up. She was at work. She needed to forget her awkward encounter and just focus on work. Yea… That would work.

 

Two weeks passed and Valeria didn’t step into the cafe. It was the weekend and Valeria was up early due to her internal clock. She got herself motivated and dressed into a simple white tank top with a jean jacket over it and a pair of denim skinny jeans. She made her way out the door of her apartment and to the cafe she had avoided for so long.

When the bell chimed, she noticed no one greeted her. She looked around and no one was around. She looked at her watch and noticed it wasn’t even time for the coffee shop to be open. 

Valeria went to sneak out the door, “Long time no see.” She looked up to see Minseok appear from the staff only door. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his button down shirt collar was neatly fixed and the first button was undone. “You want the usual?” He gave his familiar smile.

She shook her head, “It’s okay. You’re not even open.” Whatever nervousness she once held were nonexistent. 

His eyes lit up when she spoke to him. “It’s fine. Take a seat. I’ll make you the usual.” 

“Can I get something hot? It’s kind of chilly to have a caramel macchiato.”

Minseok paused for a moment, “Would a white chocolate mocha work?”

Valeria bit her lip and nodded. She had never even heard of the drink before, but she wasn’t going to tell him no. He headed to get her drink together and she sought out a chair with a good view of him. She watched him make her coffee as she always did. The tiny smiles he wore as he got the espresso. How he got the ingredients together. His eyes always met hers as he made her drink. He walked over, mug in hand. He gave her a smile as he placed the mug in front of her, “Enjoy.” He lingered beside the table.

Today was the first day they had exchanged words other than just her order and the price. She felt like she was floating on air and she really didn’t want it to end. Looking at the heart shaped design, she gave a quick reply, “I always do” she raised the mug to her lip to conceal the smile that crept to her face. The drink was sweet and she loved it. It just added to the greatness that was this day. 

He started to walk away, but stopped and looked back at her, “Tonight–”

She cut him off, “I’m free after 4. I have to run some errands.” 

“4?” He smiled. His eyes lit up and he chuckled, “Stop by at 5 and I’ll close up shop.” A customer walked in and he turned to greet and assist the new customer. “Maybe we can go out for a drink or two.

Valeria bit her lip, “I’d like that.” 

He scratched the back of his head, “Great. I’ll see you here.” He replied just as guest began to trinkle in. He walked back to the cash register and he pulled back his fist in a small victory motion that he didn’t know Valeria had saw. 

She couldn’t wait for 5 o’clock to come. She took another sip of the mocha as she watched him prepare other customer’s drinks.


End file.
